Time Rift
'Time Rift '''is the 15th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 27th overall episode. Overview Jennifer causes a time rift causing everyone to go in different lives. Jennifer has to figure out to get home herself Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Eddie Frank * Melissa Hive * Jordan Black Guest Character * Joey Hive Transcript Monologue (Jennifer): … Previously on “Unexpected” “(Thomas trips and falls down heading towards the lava)'' Jennifer: Tom! (Jennifer uses super-speed to run and block Thomas from falling in the lava)” “(Jennifer still running in circles creates a time portal) Jennifer: I don’t know how to stop! (Jennifer’s portal sucks everyone in)” “''Jennifer: I’m going to see an old friend.” “(Jennifer super-speeds out the house)”'' …'' ''(Living Room, S.S House) (Jennifer super-speeds into the living room to everyone watching a movie) Jennifer: Oh, my bad. Mateo: Shhh! This is the good part! Ciera: Stop talking I can’t hear. (A loud sound comes from the TV causes everyone to jump) Mateo: See! (Spencer pauses the movie) Spencer: Welcome back Jen! Jen: Thanks. I didn’t come alone though. (Thomas walks in) Thomas: Hey Guys. Jen: Thomas is considering moving out here. Shawn: That’s great dude! Spencer: It is. So far I’ve liked my visit here. Thomas: I hope I can just get a nice apartment and a good job. Spencer: Yeah, I am considering dropping of College. Jen: What why? Spencer: I’m too busy with metahuman problems. Thomas: I understand that. Spencer: There are so many metahumans that come after us but not others. Thomas: You have one of the rarest powers. You have the ability to merge with another person. Mac: Makayla and I have that. Makayla: Yeah. Thomas: Sometimes there has been only one Duo Joint Power in a century. Spencer: Really? Thomas: Yeah, there have sometimes been death by metahumans who try to give themselves that power. Mateo: I don’t really like the joint duo power. I’d rather keep my powers. Thomas: Some people thought that way but others not so much. Ciera: So they went to the extreme to get that power? Thomas: Yup. Karrie: What’s so important about that power? Thomas: Legend has it that during the eclipse using your power against it and can create an eternity power. Abi: That sounds like a myth. Thomas: Well it may not be. One person did it before and he had ever lasting life. However, he wanted to remain hidden so he had plastic surgery. Abi: So it was a guy? Thomas: According to the books. Spencer: Who was his duo person? Thomas: No clue. People rumor that he killed his duo partner during the transfer of everlasting life. Jennifer: That is crazy! Thomas: So now people go to the extreme length to get that power or to steal it. Shawn: Steal it? Ciera: Uh…. Is that why that crazy girl who destroyed New York tried to get their power. Thomas: It could have been a reason. Spencer: This makes me a more worried. Thomas: Sorry bout’ that. Mateo: Let’s just watch the movie. (Karrie looks at Spencer than Shawn) (Next Day in the Kitchen) Mac: Good Morning. Spencer: Morning Mac. Morgan: I am surprised this house can fit this many people! Spencer: The perks of have money from the house. Morgan: Yeah, when is mom supposed to get back? Spencer: Oh…She isn’t coming back. I told her it’s best for her that she stays in Italy. Morgan: What!? Spencer: She is there with Dad. Morgan: What about Mrs. Hive and Mr. Conway? Spencer: Mrs. Hive went to Vegas to “Husband Shop” and Mr. Conway is back in New York rebuilding. Morgan: Man, what is wrong with these parents. (Jennifer super-speeds down stairs) Spencer: Honestly Jen, you have to be careful with your powers. You have to make sure you aren’t using them too much. Jennifer: It’s fine. I can control it. (Jennifer super-speeds towards the TV but disappears before hitting it) Spencer: Oh…No. (Everyone pauses) (Earth 5, Alternate Reality) (Jennifer wakes up and looks around the room) Jennifer: I think I just had a bad dream. Melissa Hive: Good morning, Cupcake. Jennifer: Mom? Melissa: Yes? Jennifer: What are you doing here? Melissa: I live here… Jennifer: You went to Vegas. Melissa: Jenny, I think you need some more sleep. Jennifer: I don’t need more sleep. I know what I’m talking about. (Jennifer gets out of bed and runs downstairs) (Jennifer runs downstairs to her dad making breakfast) Jennifer: Dad!? Joey Hive: Jenny! You are awake. Do you want some scrambled eggs? Jennifer: How are you alive? I thought you died in a plane crash. Joey: No, I’ve never been on a plane before. Jennifer: What is going on!? Joey: It’s a regular day sweetie. Jennifer: It doesn’t feel like it. (Jennifer runs to York university) Jennifer: Hello? I’m looking for a Spencer Cash and Shawn Conway. Brayden: Spencer Cash is in a class at the current moment. Jennifer: What about Shawn Conway? Brayden: There is no Shawn Conway attending here. Jennifer: Check again! Brayden: I did! There is no Shawn Conway here. Jennifer: How about Mateo Black or Ciera Erie? Brayden: They both attended here 3 years ago. Jennifer: Where are they now? Brayden: No clue. Jennifer: You are seriously no help! (New York City) Morgan: I’m still bummed out that my brother left to New York. Eddie: I know you are. (Jennifer runs up to Morgan) Jennifer: Morgan, I got here as quick as I can. I think I did something to the universe. It’s all messed up. Morgan: Jen? Jennifer: Morgan! Morgan: Why are you suddenly interested in me? Jennifer: What do you mean? Morgan: Well my freshmen year you did kind of pour your smoothie on me. Then when I was a sophomore you sent out nudes of me. Which weren’t actually me they were photo shopped. Jennifer: What? Why would I do that? Morgan: I don’t know. You should be asking yourself that. Eddie: Come on, Morgan. Jennifer: Wait, I need your help! Morgan: Why should I help you? You have done nothing good for me. Jennifer: I know about your brother being a metahuman. Morgan: A what? Jennifer: A metahuman…you know like me. Morgan: You’re a metahuman? Eddie: Be careful, Morgan. Jennifer: I am. Eddie: Show us. Jennifer: Okay. (Jennifer super-speeds around them) Morgan: She is trying to suck us in something. Eddie: I got this! (Eddie freezes Jennifer with his hands) Jennifer: What! What did you do? Eddie: I froze you. Jennifer: I have learned a few tricks from Tom. Eddie: Thomas Hale? The rebel? Jennifer: The what now? He is a doctor/teacher at the metahuman learning facility. Eddie: No, he isn’t. I’m the doctor and teacher there. Jennifer: Then what does Tom do? Eddie: He is in a dungeon for bad metahumans. Jennifer: What! I have to find him. Eddie: I can’t let you do that. Jennifer: Really Morgan… Morgan: I have to stick with my husband on this one. Jennifer: Wait what? You two are married? Eddie: Yup. We are happily married. Morgan: I’m sorry but I can’t let you free a dangerous metahuman. Jennifer: I’m sorry too. Morgan: For? Jennifer: This. (Jennifer runs in circles hoping to trap them in an air trap however the hole creates a portal which they slide into) (Present Day) (Jennifer along with Morgan #2 and Eddie #2 come out of the TV) Thomas: Jenn? Morgan: Is that me? Thomas: Eddie!?! Jennifer: Oh thank goodness. Morgan #2: What the…Where am I? Shawn: What is going on!?! Jennifer: They were from other reality. Eddie #2: No, you guys are. Morgan #2: Eddie, you need to get us back home. (Morgan #2 clings onto Eddie’s arm) Morgan: Wait, what is with that? Morgan #2: This is my husband. Shawn: Wait what! Morgan: You got married? Morgan #2: Yeah. Morgan: How old are you? Morgan #2: 18. Morgan: So this is your husband? Morgan #2: Yeah. Why? Morgan: I want to get married to someone also. Morgan #2: Don’t fight it. In every other reality you will be getting married at a young age. Morgan: See…I knew I found my true love. Spencer: Morgan… Morgan: I have a train to catch. (Morgan runs out the door) Thomas: How do we get you back? Eddie: Morgan, stay back it’s Thomas. Thomas: What? Jennifer: They think you are this rebel… Thomas: I’m not? Eddie: How can we be so sure. Jennifer: For one he isn’t locked in the dungeon. Eddie: True. Spencer: We need to get you guys home. Mac: Makayla and I might have an answer. Mateo: This is scary. I didn’t think there was this many worlds. Mac: I know right. I am officially freaked out. Spencer: Tell us how to send them home. Mac: Jenn, if you can run around them super-fast and Mateo uses his time manipulation to the place they came from. It may work. Morgan #2: Just send us back already. Spencer: Okay. Let’s do it. Jennifer: Okay. (Jennifer runs super-fast around Morgan #2 and Eddie #2) (Mateo uses his time manipulation to think of the time they were in) (Morgan #2 and Eddie #2 get sucked in a black hole) Mac: I think it worked. Jennifer: I hope so. (Morgan walks downstairs) Morgan: I actually changed my mind. Spencer: You did? Morgan: Yeah, I’m going to find that Eddie guy. Thomas: He is at the metahuman learning facility. Morgan: Perfect! I’m going to see him. Abi: I’ll go with you. Morgan: Good. I could use all the support. (Jordan turns visible from the corner) (Mateo turns around to get a drink but sees him) Mateo: Guys! Watch out! (Jordan creates an invisible force-field and explodes outside of the force field) (The explosive sends everyone against the wall) Jordan: Master Holly…I won’t let you down.